A user device (such as a cellular phone) may search for a cellular network that provides the best available service. For example, the user device may search for a Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) network and/or a similar type of network. If such a network is unavailable (e.g., if the user device is located in a geographic region in which LTE service is unavailable), the user device may search for a different network for which service is available (e.g., a 1X network, a 2G network, a 3G network, etc.). The user device, for example, may attach to a 1X network in order to maintain cellular service when an LTE network (or similar network) is unavailable. While service interruption may be avoided by way of attaching to the 1X network, service quality may suffer when the user device is connected to the 1X network in relation to an LTE network.